


Lathbora viran

by Ashabellanar24



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Loss, I'm Sorry, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5565286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashabellanar24/pseuds/Ashabellanar24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of Bellanaris, a half elf and half qunari child and his exploits as the Inquisitor. I want to thank @slugette and @sluah for helping me finish this and you guys should follow them on tumblr when you get the chance. Love you all and hope you guys like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lathbora viran

_ Elgara vallas, da’len _

_ Melava somniar _

_ Mala tara aravas _

_ Ara ma’desen melar _

_ Iras ma ghilas, da’len _

_ Ara ma’nedan ashir _

_ Dirthara lothlenan’as _

_ Bal emma mala dir _

_ Tel’enfenim, da'len _

_ Irassal ma ghilas _

_ Ma garas mir renan _

_ Ara ma’athlan vhenas _

_ Ara ma’athlan vhenas _

 

_ Da’vhenan somniar… _

 

With a start I awake with my heart beating so hard in my chest, I can’t help but feel as though I should understand what the dream is supposed to mean. I look at the sky above me and the stars that are out. As I lay there trying to fall asleep again I see the Keeper make her way to the treeline and she looked back at me and waved me to follow her. As I make my way to her I feel this sense of foreboding but also understanding that my dream will make much more sense to me. As I approach the Keeper, I know then and there that she is about to tell me something that I wish not to hear. 

“Aneth ara, Keeper.” I say as I approach the woman who has always been a mother to me, seeing as mine died a very long time ago. Though she will never admit that she sees me as her son though my face and stature are not those of the Elvhen. She looks up at me and says,

“Aneth ara, da’len. I believe it is time to tell you of your own people now.” I feel my heart stop in my chest as I look at her face. She has tears in her eyes but remains as strong as the trees around us and the stone beneath us. I look at her as she prepares to tell me the origins of my birth.

“Da’len, your story is one that would break the hearts of many if it were a normal story, however, it is your story nonetheless. Are you ready da’len?” She asks me this with both fear as well as relief showing her tear stained eyes for she knows this may make  me wish I was abandoned long ago.

“Da’len, you are not one of the Elvhen, as I’m sure you know; but you are apart of us nonetheless for you, da’len, are a half breed. This is due to your parents especially Kalva, your mamae, for her rebelious nature. Kalva was one of the best Firsts I have ever had the pleasure of teaching. She had a grace and understanding of our magic greater than even I had, but she was blessed by Dirthamen, who in turn gave her the ability to understand, but even I hadn’t heard of him till much later--in fact just tonight I learned that she was telling the truth even after all these years. I never believed that she was connected to one of The Creators, but she was enasal she was his disciple. She always knew that she would never fit in this clan and become the next keeper and it was of the fact that she knew too much. We have always feared knowing too much because that would draw attention to us that we didn’t need. 

As such we banished Kalva from the tribe. She was told that should she have children we would take them in because we couldn’t allow her magic bloodline to end with her. She agreed to our terms and left after eleven years with us. She was a very capable mage and traveled for many years from what I have learned from the journals she left with you. She met your father on her travels, alone and left for dead. Your father, da’len, was a Qunari mage or, as he referred himself, a Bas Saarebas. He was a Tal-Vashoth who didn’t agree with what his mercenary band was doing and was overpowered and left for dead. Your mamae found him at death’s door and healed him to full health and they both took shelter in a cave by the coast of where she found him. He was named Senri and didn’t have a last name but he made one up on spot to impress your mamae and he took Adaar as his last name which from what I remember from his own journals he left you means weapon. Your mamae thought he was the funniest person she had ever met, and asked him many questions throughout that night. They talked for many hours and even into the night they just talked. After that night Senri asked your mamae if he could travel with her and she agreed. They traveled to many places from Ferelden to Par Vollen to even Tevinter but they eventually made their way to the Free Marches because of the fact that you were on your way to be born.

Qunari, da’len, are a nation of people who are savage if they do not follow what they call the Qun. The Qun are rules or I guess principles that the Qunari follow from what I can gather from the journals as well. They also say that the Qunari hate Tal-Vashoth because they see them as nothing but lawless being who only degrade the Qunari as well as are just pure savage people. The Qunari also follow from the Qun this idea of certainty in that they all have a place in how the Qunari society runs. They function as a community of a whole and not of individuals who make up a community like we do. They all have a purpose to do what they must to help Par Vollen run as a cohesive unit as well as a living being. Everything they do has a purpose and they plan so far ahead that they never have waste or need for anything of excess, which is why most tend to either feel as though they need purpose or they rebel. 

Your father rebelled because of what they do to mages in Par Vollen. They bind they so that they can’t do anything without permission and they are treated like animals, however, I can’t confirm this because the journals are colored by your mother’s love for your father and not what is presented. I have spoken with your father on what they do to mages and he tells me the same things but he seemed to not think it was out of spite but rather to protect the society as well. Senri seemed to think that the Qunari feared demons so much because of their chaotic nature and how they will strive to do anything to get into this world. Your father left you journals all on how the Qunari function if you are interested in seeing them I would be glad to give them to you. Though I would advise that you only read them when you are ready da’len, as they are very disturbing to read even for me. 

When Kalva returned to us we were shocked when we met your father due to the fact his horns scared us. Though they were cut down to knobs they still scared us for we thought he was Era’harel and we almost attacked him had not your mother told us he was a Qunari. We were wary of your father but I for one was glad to see your mother alive and well with a child. I thought that maybe she found a nice elf somewhere and he gave her a child but when she told me that Senri was the father I feared for your life. The others wanted to kill you then and there but I stopped them from doing just that. It was difficult at first but eventually your family was accepted into our clan. 

When you were born you were the most beautiful child I have ever seen. Your skin so pale as the fresh snow, eyes as purple as the amethysts we find in our travels, your hair was the color of the reddest leaves during the autumn season, and finally horns as curved as the halla horns themselves. I thought that Dirthamen asked Ghilan’nain to bless you with the beauty of a halla and he gave you the knowledge of our people. You were breathtaking stunning all in one being. However, Kalva smiled at you and sang you a lullaby and as you fell asleep your mother knew her time was almost up. She told me later in the night that we would be attacked by bandits. I thought she was crazy but just as I was about to have the hunter check the perimeter, Coria came running to me and Kalva saying human bandits were on their way to kill us. Your mamae, though, just went through childbirth told Senri that he and her would defend the clan. I was so appalled by the idea because that would surely get them killed but your mother only smiled at me and said,

‘Dareth shiral Keeper, keep our Bellanaris safe.’ Then she told us to go and I watched as the magic of the earth come out of your mamae and watched as the trees came to life. Your father made a wall of flames appear to cut us off from them as they went to meet the bandits. As we fled all I heard were the screams of the bandits as they were torn apart and burnt to a crisp. Later the next evening I went back to see if your parents were possibly alive but only found their bodies on the ground hand in hand dead. I went over to them and saw that they used all of their essence and magic to make sure you and the rest of us were safe. To this day your mamae will forever be a hero to us in the clan. I will always honor not only her but your father as well.” As  she told me the story she cried more and more. I looked at the Keeper, this woman who was the strongest of all of the clan cry over a woman who I barely knew, but had the utmost respect for, even the man gained my respect as well. These two people were my family and the fact that they died in service of defending the clan made me swell with pride. I asked the Keeper,

“What did they look like?” which of course lead to the Keeper pulling out two pieces of paper with paintings on them. 

I took each one with reverence and looked at each one and was stunned to see the resemblance in both of them. My mamae was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen with hair the color of the red autumn leaves and just a light dusting of freckles on her cheeks. She had eyes the blue of the night sky and a small petite nose that framed her angular face in just the right way to make her seem as feral as a wolf about to pounce. She also had smaller elf ears than most of the clan as well as the body as small and lethal as a dagger. She looked stunning and breathtaking as well as everything that was what a true Dalish First should look like in my eyes. She had this grace and lethality that combined into a woman who should be not only awed but also respected and even feared should the need arise.

Then I looked at the photo of my father and I was also captivated by how he looked as well. Where my mother looked small and lethal, he was the exact opposite. He had the height of the smaller trees that just left their sapling days which I would have to say is six feet tall. He had a chest that was as thick as the oldest trees in the forest and his arms looked like they could crush a man’s head into pulp. He also had hair black as a raven’s coat, with eyes red like fresh blood and as I looked at them I was afraid but then I realized it was because I have never seen eyes like that before. He also had tattoos as well as scars lingering all over his body and that added to his fear-inducing physique. I was in awe at how such a big man looked so comfortable in his skin but also at how agile he looked as well. He looked just as, if not more, dangerous than my mamae but he still was my father and from what I have been told by the other clan members that he was a softie on the inside. 

As I continued to look at the portraits of my family I felt tears come to my eyes as I thought that my birth had to have been painful for my mamae, especially my horns as I touched them and cried even harder. All I felt then was that I was glad that my birth was told to me and that I didn’t want to be abandoned as I originally thought. The Keeper left me to cry and walked back to her aravel and waited for me to join her after I let my emotions become stable again. 

For the next few months I began reading my mother and father’s journals trying my hardest to understand my parents. My mother was indeed blessed with the ability to see into the future because the first journal I opened up of hers said in the inside cover in the most beautiful penmanship I have ever seen,

_ Da’vhenan, _

__ _ I know that you must have many questions as to why we did what we did but know that it wasn’t because we were ashamed of you. We needed to not only protect you but also the clan. Your father never liked the clan but he knew it was important enough to me that he helped. I regret having him with me to fight the bandits but I couldn’t defend the clan by myself. He is much better at fighting than I but he specializes in primal magic where I excelled at creation magic. Your father is a sight to behold on the battlefield and has mastery over fire magic like no other. I will not lie and say that I envied his magic after meeting him da’len but after traveling with him I realized that it was just who he was and his magic wasn’t designed for practical use like ours is. I developed my magic to compensate for this and developed a style that you would like also. You will be a wonderful spirit healer dear as well as have your father’s shapeshifting magic. His journals will show you his process of shapeshifting which will help you too. I know that you’ll learn to master both styles and blend them into your own. I also want you to know one thing and that’s to know that your father and I will always love you and be proud of you. Don’t let your fear of not being worthy of living cloud your judgment. Also we will always support you and whoever you love. The man who claims your heart will be strong and courageous as a lion so don’t shy away from him. He is shy but sweet and he will love you unconditionally. _

I look at the note again and laugh to myself. My mother not only knowing what magic I would like but also my sexual orientation is not only amusing but comforting. That she still loved me even though I would not sire her children was enough to make me love her more. As I read the rest of the tomes I realized that mother was a very patient in her approach to not only magic but also in how she dealt with situations. She was calm, collected, and rational to a fault but also had a wisdom to find a solution to every problem she faced. She also had a way with understanding what people needed to hear and that she would try to help people was amazing to read about but it also was evident in me as well. I would say I’m empathic in that I can feel other’s emotions as well as what they hide inside. It unnerves me but I have managed well and will hope to continue doing well. 

After reading mother’s journals, I begin reading father’s journals. He is so much like mother in how he approaches situations but also in how to read people. He wrote a lot of stuff about how to read your opponent and predicting their next move. I was fascinated in how intelligent my father was. I was very impressed with what he could do. He also had so much information on the Qun that it was very intense at first but I soon was able to understand the meaning of purpose. Though I will never feel the urge to join the Qun, I will respect what it is as well as the human religion as well as I follow the Creator’s will and will continue to do so. His journals were mostly pictures and I first I thought he was having difficulty with writing but later on I realized they were detailed pictures of animals he could shapeshift into. They were so detailed that I could even see the scales or feather patterns with such ease and I even practiced shifting into these animals. Though I always practice away from the clan as to not scare them even more than I do already. The clan may try to accept me but they still fear what I am. This doesn’t bother me but I do grow weary of constantly being attacked by the children and can’t do anything about it. I will be glad when the day comes that i will find the courage to leave.

The next talk I had with the Keeper was one I wasn’t even expecting from the Keeper as she told me that my magic was in fact very similar to my mother’s. She told me that my magic was very similar to her’s in that my creation magic was strong but also my defensive magics as well. She said my element was that of ice and I couldn’t help but smile at her. She looked and me and smiled right back. She also told me that I could shapeshift like my father which she told me she too could also shapeshift. She told me that she would shapeshift into an owl and watch me practice my skills from afar. I told her I thought I say an owl watching me and she only smiled at that. I was happy that I wasn’t scolded for using magic without her being present. I know that she frowns on us, being the First and myself, from using magic without her being there as we may hurt ourselves. We continue talking about all the things I learned from my parents journals and I asked her specific things about my parents. She was so happy that I was not angry at my parents and that she was proud of what they did. As the day came to a close I noticed that the Keeper was looking at me and was wanting to ask me something. I looked to her and asked,

“What will happen to me in the future since now I have this feeling that you are about to send me away on some mission.” The Keeper could only smile at me then 

and said,

“Da’len you have the gift of foresight my dear. Use it to help guide you on the path that you need to take. But, yes you have to do a favor for me da’len. A favor I fear may be dangerous to not only you but to those involved.” I looked at her with anticipation as she explained to me that the war between the templars and mages was escalating to the point that we as the Dalish felt as though we weren’t safe and that a meeting was being held to call for peace talks. I was to go infiltrate this meeting and see how this proceeding was to turnout. After this meeting was over I was asked to report back to the Keeper as fast as I could. I looked at her and said,

“Ma nuvenin Keeper, pray for my safe return.”

“Dareth shirl, da’lin, and may the Dread Wolf not find you.”

I left to gather my things and would set out the following morning but not before the Keeper made me the clan embrace me one last time. As I left the clan I knew that I would never be coming back so I weaved a spell of protection that caused even the Keeper to look at me and smile and she waved at me one last time and I turned and disappeared into the forest which swallowed me up as I turned into the halla I was inside and  headed to the Conclave. What I would later call my Din’Anshiral, my journey of death.

**Author's Note:**

> Elven Translations
> 
> Elgara vallas, da’len  
> Melava somniar  
> Mala tara aravas  
> Ara ma’desen melar  
> Iras ma ghilas, da’len  
> Ara ma’nedan ashir  
> Dirthara lothlenan’as  
> Bal emma mala dir  
> Tel’enfenim, da'len  
> Irassal ma ghilas  
> Ma garas mir renan  
> Ara ma’athlan vhenas  
> Ara ma’athlan vhenas This is a song that is a Dalish lullaby and I will link in the Dragon age wiki for the song translation.  
> Da’vhenan somniar- Little heart dream  
> Aneth ara- Dalish greeting, my safe place  
> da'len- child  
> enasal- joy  
> mamae- mom  
> Era’harel- demon mage equivalent to Arcane Horror  
> Dareth shiral- safe journey  
> Ma nuvenin- as you wish  
> Din’Anshiral- journey to death
> 
>  
> 
> Link to wiki http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Elven_language


End file.
